The present invention relates to a watch and/or observation tower having a plurality of panes for observing different surroundings.
It is known to equip watch and/or observation buildings with bullet-proof panes. It is then possible to observe the surroundings or a certain viewing area from the observation position of a person on watch within the watch and/or observation building.
The present invention is based on the task of improving the possibility of observing surroundings.